


boomerang

by thelittlefanpire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Fluff, POV Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlefanpire/pseuds/thelittlefanpire
Summary: just some Bellarke Fluff where Bellamy discovers why Clarke might have stolen his hoodie from him years ago.





	boomerang

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tweet | title from relient k

It was late when Bellamy was leaving the bar that Saturday night. The moon was bright, lighting up the dark alley where he had parked his rover. He fished for his keys out of his front pocket and hit the button on the key fob to unlock it.

Two quick beeps sounded out into the night. He cursed to himself and hit another button. The sound of locks unlocking whispered through the night. 

Bellamy opened the door and climbed up into his black rover, turned the key in the ignition, and reached over to turn the heat on. It was chilly and he had forgotten his jacket. 

He looked over to the passenger seat and saw a gray hoodie. 

_Clarke’s hoodie._

He smiled to himself and picked the hoodie up. The thick gray material was soft under his fingertips. His door was still open and the overhead light filled the rover. He shook the hoodie out and saw the ArkU logo running across it. Bellamy couldn’t believe Clarke had kept this thing after all these years. There were a few extra paint speckles at the bottom of the hoodie that he didn't remember, and bleach on the right sleeve.

Bellamy brought the sweatshirt up to his nose and inhaled deeply. He could smell Clarke’s perfume. It clung to the fabric like smoke. It was as heavy and intoxicating as the liquor he had just consumed. It made Bellamy dizzy. It was sweet and floral like the summers they had spent together as kids. 

He could also smell the charcoal on the sleeves from where Clarke was always drawing. He could see her now sitting by the window sketching away in her gray hoodie. Later, she would complain of her sleeves being dirty and her drawings being smeared. 

Bellamy looked at the hoodie in his hands and shivered. The rover was taking forever to heat up. He flipped the hoodie around, brought his hands inside and then brought the hoodie up to his face again. 

He could smell her shampoo like this. The scent of red berries and a hint of something else, Bellamy couldn’t put his finger on. It just smelled like Clarke. 

He slipped the hoodie on over his head and pushed his arms through the sleeves. 

Bellamy felt himself choking up a little. He felt like Clarke was everywhere now. The inside of the hoodie was softer than the outside and he could smell her everywhere. It felt like a warm hug from Clarke herself. 

The hoodie had always been too big on Clarke, but it fit Bellamy perfectly. 

He pushed the sleeves up to his forearms and fluffed the hood in the back. A waft of that mysterious smell hit him again.

And then he realized what it was.

It smelled like the cigarettes Bellamy was always trying to quit smoking and the cologne Octavia had given him for his birthday. 

He could smell his scent mixed with Clarke’s. 

The night before, when she had left her hoodie in his rover, they had been at the beach for a bonfire. Bellamy had stood behind Clarke with his arms wrapped around her. They had stood like that all night, not even parting when Bellamy went for a smoke, even though Clarke hated the smell. She had the hoodie on to fight the chill of the windy, cold beach. 

Bellamy sighed and put the rover in Drive. He went slowly out of the alley, not wanting to alert any cops to his presence. It was late and he’d had a little too much to drink. 

He drove without really thinking, rolling his windows down and letting in the fresh air. He cruised past the beach and down a winding road. The cool air was waking him up but it was still stirring up the smell of _her._

Before he knew it, he was parked outside of Clarke Griffin’s house. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and went to send her a text to see if she was still awake.

He set the phone down on the dashboard and put his hands in the hoodie pocket. He felt a folded up piece of paper inside and pulled it out. 

It was wrinkled and worn. The edges of the paper were all flipped back and the creases were deep like someone had looked at it over and over, folding and unfolding. 

Bellamy’s phone lit up before he could inspect the paper any further. 

**Princess : i’m awake...now. idiot.**

Bellamy chuckled and typed out an apology.

**B : sorryy can I come Up**

****

****

**Princess : yes**

Bellamy climbed out of the Rover, forgetting the paper in the passenger seat. He walked up to Clarke’s front door. The porch light was off and he struggled to find the doorbell in the dark. 

Clarke opened the door quietly, shushing him and pulling him into the house.

“You know, it’s like two in the morning, Bellamy? Where have you been?” Clarke wrapped her arms around him. 

And it was better than any hoodie or love potion in the world. He could smell her undiluted and pure. Red berries and sweet spice-filled his nostrils. He buried his face in her hair and wrapped his arms around her. She was so warm and soft. 

They stood like that for a few minutes until Clarke pulled away first. 

“Are you wearing my hoodie?”

“I think it was actually mine first. I can see why you stole it, though.” Bellamy looked down at Clarke and smiled. 

Clarke looked up at him sheepishly. She knew it was true. She was always stealing his clothes when they had first met. A hoodie here and a t-shirt there. She had always given them back, but somehow this hoodie had stayed with her. 

“It’s my favorite.” Clarke stood up on her tiptoes reaching for a kiss and Bellamy met her halfway. 

“You’re my favorite.” He tells her between kisses.


End file.
